To get married with Aya
by cathy-crawford
Summary: Eine Fremde tritt in das Leben der Weiß-Leutchen; Omi und Ken sind ein Paar und Yohji versagt in der Liebe, und außerdem bekommt Aya, zuerst unfreiwillig, eine Partnerrin-firs Leben...?!


Author: Ich bin mir nicht sicher. da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten.z.B. . Steven King oder J. K. Rowling.oder mal ein total abwegiger Gedanke: Ich! (An die Denker unter euch: Wer könnte das wohl sein?)  
  
Disclaimer: Ich spreche jetzt mal speziell die Leute unter euch an, die selbst auch schon FFs geschrieben haben: GEBT ES ZU! IHR VERDIENT GELD MIT DEM ZEUG DAS IHR SCHREIBT!!! Ich bin da keine Ausnahme! Die Jungs gehören mir zwar eigentlich nicht.und von mir aus geb` ich sie ja auch wieder zurück, außer vielleicht Crafword, den beanspruche ich ganz persönlich nur für mich!  
  
Warnings: In dem ersten Teil ist eigentlich nichts, auf das man geziehlt hin weisen müsste. Allerdings, muss ich mich bei den Yohji-Fans unter euch entschuldigen. Ich mache ihn in der Story zu ner Witzfigur unter den Playboys. Sorry!  
  
Pairings: Eigentlich wäre das zu verraten nicht gut, das nimmt der Story den Effekt. Aber ich kann soviel sagen: LaraX? Und ganz nebenbei, weil ich es gerade so lustig fand: OmiXKen , aber wirklich nur nebenbei, und im I. Kapitel (dieses hier) kommen die beiden überhaupt nicht vor.  
  
Genre: Da hätten wir so einiges: Zu erst mal, muss gesagt werden, dass ich diesen Misst, den die Wenigsten lesen, für die ganze Story schreibe, das erste Kapitel ist noch nicht das, was hinterher bei der Story drin ist! Deshalb, bitte nicht wundern, oder mir Morddrohungen schreiben, weil ihr nicht all das folgende sofort findet! Ihr werdet in in der Story finden (Ja ist den schon Ostern?): Ein ganz kleines Bisschen Drama, aber nur *mit den Fingern verdeutlich* so ein kleines Bisschen Wenig. Romantik. Ich hoffe zumindest inständig, dass ihr sie finden werdet, denn das soll eigentlich eine Art Liebes Geschichte werden. Wie immer, Humor/Parodie, denn, wenn ich etwas schreibe ist das einfach unvermeidlich!  
  
Summary: Ich sag nichts ohne meinen Anwalt!  
  
Reviews: .WEHE IHR SCHREIBT MIR WELCHE! ICH SAGE EUCH! SEHE ICH NUR EIN KOMMI; SCHREIB_ ICH_NICHT_WEITER!!! (Als ob das jemanden interessiert!)  
  
Note: Kommi nur für Caro: Oh neiiiii.n! Kommi nur für Lara: Oh kami.! (Ihr beiden werdet den Grund kennen.) Kommi für die anderen armen Seelen die das hier lesen: Ich glaube, dass das mal was anderes ist.(auch als das was ich sonst so schreibe- ich hoffe es doch zumindest.) Jedenfalls hab ich noch keine FF dieser Art gelesen.(allerdings bleibt zu erwähnen, dass ich noch nicht soooo. viele gelesen hab. Solltet ihr also etwas Derartiges bereits gelesen haben, oder gar selbst geschrieben haben, unbedingt an mich wenden- ich werde euch entweder vom Gegenteil überzeugen, oder aber vor Schamesröte glühend im Boden versinken.)  
  
Widmung: Ja, da sie die Hauptperson ist, ist die FF natürlich meiner lieben Freundin *finger in den hals steck* Lara gewidmet. Aber keine Sorge Caro, du bekommst auch eine, FF meine ich. Und an dieser Stelle, bedanke ich mich bei Sorion für die Calors: Danke, deine FF/s waren mir eine große Inspiration! (Gute Inspiration ist nicht alles wie man sieht.) To get married with Aya  
  
I) Do you wane go dancing.in a club?  
  
Freitag Abend, 21:37, in einem Club in der Nähe des Blumenladens `Kitten in the hous´ .  
  
Da sitzt sie, 1.70m pures Sexappeal, die blonden, lockigen Haare glänzen, sogar durch die dichten, grauen Rauchschwaden des Zigarettenqualms, wie reines Gold.  
  
Deshalb, und weil er mal was Neues ausprobieren wollte, wurde sie von Yohji zu seinem neusten ´Opfer` und damit zu seinem neuen `On Night Stand´ auserkoren. Zwar wusste sie noch nichts von ihrem Glück, aber Yohji hatte beschlossen, persönlich dafür zu sorgen, das dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange andauern sollte.  
  
LARA nippte an ihrem Drink. ~ Das schmeckt.bäh!~ Sie steckte ihren Finger nur ansatzweise in den Mund um sich selbst ihre Gedanken zu unterstreichen und sich selbst zu bestätigen. ~Wenn sich die Typen schon darum prügeln, mir einen Drink spendieren zu dürfen, sollen sie sich wenigstens darum prügeln, mir einen guten Drink spendieren zu dürfen~ Sie schmiss sich eine Hand voll Gummibärchen in den Mund, was sie zumindest vorübergehend, wieder friedlich stimmte.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Nehmt mich doch bitte auch mit. Ich bin überhaupt nicht zu jung für so einen Club!!!" ("Das sagt ja auch keiner, aber das ist ein Club für Schwule, und da lassen die Keine Mädchen rein!!!" *tropf* ) "Doch das bist du! Ich hab zwar mit so etwas wie deiner Erziehung nichts am Hut, aber eines will ich unbedingt vermeiden, und zwar, dass du wirst wie Schuldig..." Der Ton, den Crafword mal wieder vorzüglich getroffen hatte - also der, in dem er eigentlich immer sprach- lies keine Widerworte zu, nur Schuldig (`The Master of Desaster´) hat da doch noch eine Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte "Bradley, nie könnte der (das) da, so werden wie ich! Nagi hat nicht den nötigen Sexappeal. Außerdem, Bra-ad, was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn er so werden würde wie ich?" (Stille.) No comment. Der Anführer der Auftragskillerbande wandte sich ab und erteilte nun endgültige Befehle "Farfarello, Schuldig, ihr kommt mit . Nagi, du bleibst zu Hause!" "Aber." "Nagi Naoe, ich sagte Du_bleibst_zu_Hause!!! Von mir aus spiel Computer oder tu etwas Produktives und räum hier auf!" Schuldig setzte sein übliches Dauergrinsen auf "Aber Brad, du hörst dich an wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind aus Sorge irgendwo nicht mit hinnehmen will. `Räum dein Zimmer auf.´ ." Crafword sah Schuldig mit einem Blick, für den er eigentlich einen Waffenschein benötigt hätte, an. Wären, mal abgesehen von den fünf bis zehn Messern, die Farf immer bei sich trug, irgendwelche scharfen oder spitzen Gegenstände in seiner Reichweite gewesen, hätte Schu wahrscheinlich ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Weil das aber nicht der Fall war, und weil Crafword ja sehr flexibel ist, fiel ihm da trotzdem etwas anderes, passendes ein "Schuldig, noch eine Bemerkung dieser Art, und DU spielst hier, für den Rest deines Lebens, Putzfrau und heute Abend wären die WCs fällig. ALSO-KLAPPE!!!" Weil Nagi zum Schmollen in sein Zimmer gegangen war, und weil Farf, in seiner ruhigen und besonnenen Art, ja eh nie viel sagte, und weil Schuldig jetzt auch ruhig war (Er hasste es, die Klos putzen zu müssen. Aber er war immer derjenige welcher, das machen musste. Weil er Crafword immer am meisten nervte, und wer Bradley Crafword nervt, bekommt entweder einen präzisen Schuss in den Kopf oder in Schuldigs Fall, ein kühles "Putz das Klo, SO-FORT!!!".) hehrste jetzt Stille.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yohji suchte sich seinen Weg durch die tanzende Masse. LARA hatte gerade ihren 7. Drink vor sich stehen. Diesen hatte sie von einem Mitte 60 Jährigen, etwas verrunzelten Mann bekommen, der aufgrund seines Geldes, wahrscheinlich an diesen Abend schon mehr gep.piep.t (Sorry, ich lese zu viel Steven King. *tropf*) hatte als andere, weitaus besser aussehende, jüngere Männer im Monat.  
  
Der Playboy räusperte sich und fragte "Entschuldigung, ist der Platz neben ihnen noch frei?" Die Blondine sah sich um, hatte der Typ, mit der Zigarette im Mund, sie gerade angesprochen? ~Na ja, sieht gar nicht so übel aus wie die 17 Typen die ich vor ihm abserviert habe. dann ist er der best aussehenste Loser des heutigen Abends.zwar ein Loser, aber der beste.~ Sie nickte zustimmen und der blonde Auftragskiller setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihr. "Ich bin Yohji, Yohji Kudoh., oh., ihr Glas ist leer, ich glaube, dass sollte man ändern., Ober ich hätte gerne.was trinken sie...?" ~Nobel, nobel, du fragst tatsächlich was ich gerne trinken würde. ok, warum nehm ich dann nicht einfach.~ Sie bestellte, das so ziemlich teuerste, Zeug was der Grinsende Barkeeper, mit den gelben, verfaulten Zähnen, da hatte. "Gute Wahl, dass ist so ziemlich das einzige hier, was man nicht als billigen Fusel bezeichnen kann. Sie sind eine Lady mit Geschmack, so etwas schätze ich." Yohji setzte sein `Ich weiß das ich unwiderstehlich bin, also stürz dich schon auf mich´ Lächeln auf und drückte den Ober einen Geldschein in die Hand, dessen Wert den Preis der Getränke, die er bestellt hatte, bei weitem übertraf. Für eine zehntel Sekunde huschte ein Geist von Beeindrucktheit über ihr Gesicht. Yohji wandte sich ihr wieder lächelnd zu, er hatte diesen Blick nicht gesehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn, in ihrem Inneren, bereits zum Gott gemacht hatte- jede Frau tat das- nur manche zeigten das etwas mehr. (Die rannten dann kreischend auf ihn zu und riefen `DU BIST EIN GOOOOTT, YOHJI´ - also nur etwas mehr :) ) Sorgen, dass sie mit seinen Vorhaben für den Abend und für die Nacht nicht einverstanden sein würde, hatte er absolut nicht.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sie ließ ihre Blicke schweifen, sie sah durch den Dunst hindurch an die, dunkelblau gestrichene, Decke. Vor ihrem Geistigen Auge tauchten Bilder auf. Sie kannte diese Bilder, sie verfolgten sie, Tag und Nacht und sie wollte sie auf jeden Fall geheim halten, diese Bilder, der Vergangenheit. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut." "Duz mich ruhig, ich bin LARA, Bartenbruch." "Ok., LARA, geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst irgendwie.bedrückt aus?" Er setzte ein Gesicht auf, auf dem man, mit etwas Fantasie, Mitleid erkennen konnte. (Was soll man mehr von einem Playboy erwarten, der Hauptberuflich Profikiller ist? Mutter Teresa [Respekt sei der guten Frau gezollt *bekreuzig*] jedenfalls sah anders aus. [Man stelle sich Yohji vor, der den Armen hilf, oder schlimmer, Mutter Teresa beschäftigt mit Yohji's 'Handwerk'] ) Ob er sich wirklich sorgte, oder ob er sich damit bessere Chancen erhoffte, das wusste sie nicht. Sie hielt es auch für unnötig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Ihr Blick senkte sich wieder. Aus ihrem nachdenklichen Gesicht heraus, erhob sich jetzt eine Mischung aus einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem Grinsen. Yohji nahm darauf, spontan wie er war, an, das es ihr gut ging. ~War der Alkohol nicht gut für dein hübsches Köpfchen? Na, das wird heute Nacht nicht von Belang sein.~ Er setzte sein übliches `Playboy Lächeln´ auf und musterte seine Neuste Errungenschaft gründlich. Etwas Negatives fiel ihm eigentlich nicht auf, sie war schlank, hübsch und ihr Klamotten Geschmack, war zwar teuer, aber ansonsten der, der einem Weiblichen Wesen in ihrem Alter durchaus entsprach. "Du scheinst nicht oft hier zu sein, ich meine, bin hier Stammgast, und ich habe dich noch nie gesehen." Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder etwas neutraler. Sie konnte das Show-Lächeln jetzt lassen. "Das ist kein Wunder, ich bin zum Ersten mal hier- ich komme aus Deutschland." Durch Yohji's Kopf zuckte kurz ein Etwas, dass er locker als Blitz hätte durchgehen lassen. ~Woran zum Teufel erinnert mich Deutschland? Mal abgesehen von den Geschichtlichen Hintergründen.Mist. ich komm einfach nicht darauf.egal das fällt mir schon noch ein.~ "Deutschland.hmm.warum, wenn du zum Ersten mal hier bisst, kannst du dann fließend."Da kam dann Yohji's Detektivische-Neugierde zum Vorschein. Er war halt immer noch zu einem Drittel der Dedektiv, der er mal zu 120% gewesen war. "Ganz einfach, vor zwei Jahren hatte ich von hier her zu ziehen, zu Verwandten, die mir sehr nahe standen.dann kam mir.mein Beruf dazwischen." LARA versuchte ruhig und ohne einen Anflug von Trauer oder anderen negativen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Yohji nickte kurz "Dann machst du Urlaub In unserem schönen `Städtchen´ . Das lohnt sich auch, die Clubs hier sind einsame Spitze.*sieht sich um*.die meisten.jedenfalls.oder.nicht.Na ja, ist ja auch egal.es gilbt schließlich auch andere Orte, wo man hin gehen könnte, zum Beispiel.mir fällt gerade nichts ein. ~Fuck! Was labere ich hier? Hätte noch gefehlt, dass ich gesagt hätte 'Museen zum Beispiel.' . ~ .egal, erzähl ruhig weiter!" Tatsächlich hatte der Alkohol nichts von Belang mit Ihrem 'hübschen Köpfchen' angestellt, aber etwas, ein kleines bisschen, hatte er damit zu tun, das sie dem Profikiller mehr als anderen erzählte. "Ja, als ich dann nach drei Monaten endlich zu meinen Freunden wollte, rief ich dort an um mich an zu kündigen.am Telefon war aber niemand den ich kannte. Eine Frau, eine Polizistin oder besser kriminal Kommissarin, sagte mir, dass meine letzten übrig gebliebenen Verwandten umgebracht wurden. Mein Bruder, seine Frau und ihre zwei Kinder, alle umgebracht, und einfallsreich war der Mörder auch noch, die Todesursache war bei jedem eine andere. Aber am meisten verfluche ich, die Kriminologen, die in der Sache ermitteln. Die sind alle unfähig und fehl am Platz." Sie hatte sich in ihre Wut hinein gesteigert. Biss sie sich mit ihren Fingernägeln, selbst die Hände verletzte, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte.  
  
Stille.  
  
Noch mehr Stille.  
  
Gedanken.  
  
~Hatten wir einen solchen Auftrag? Sollten wir .nein, wir hatten nie den Auftrag eine Ganze Familie zu töten. Schon gar keine mit zwei Kindern. Den Auftrag hätte auch keiner von und angenommen. So einen Auftrag hätten wir auch nie gekriegt, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber, Schwarz.Deutschland.vielleicht.~ "Das, das tut mir Leid!" "Das muss es nicht! Schließlich bist nicht du das dreckige Schwein, dass sie alle umgebracht hat." (Oder doch.nein!) Yohji dachte noch mal kurz nach, um auch sicher zu sein, dass er nicht selbiges Schwein war, und nickte. "Naja, ich wäre zwar trotzdem gerne hier hin gezogen, aber weil ich hier keine Verwandten mehr habe, darf ich nicht. Es sei denn, du hättest gerade ein paar übrig." Die beiden lächelten, aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Lachen, das die beiden für kurze Zeit das Thema vergessen lies. Sie Beruhigten sich wieder. Beide zupften kurz ihre Klamotten zu Recht, und sahen sich wieder an. "Hm, hast du zufällig eine Uhr um?" "Warum, musst du schon in die Heia? Es ist 22:19." "Hm, nein, aber die Musik wird immer schlimmer, und die Luft ist auch nicht so toll." In diesen Moment witterte Yohji seine Chance, er drückte seine Zigarette aus und grinste. "Kommst du noch mit zu mir?" ~Ok, da haben wir es, er will mich abschleppen! Aber von mir aus, 'Nein!' sagen, kann ich ja dann immer noch.~ "Hmm, warum nicht?"  
II)  
Der Weg war kurz, die Stille hatte die Oberhand, über die Liebe der beiden zur Konversation, gewonnen. Schweigend und ihren Gedanken nachgehend lief die Blondine neben dem Playboy her. ~Der Ärmste, so wie ich das sehe, bekommt er gleich zum ersten Mal nen' Korb. Hmm.., trotzdem ist er n' netter Kerl.~ Sie lächelte, allerdings nur für sich selbst und in sich hinein. Yohji hatte anderweitig zu tun. Bis jetzt hatte er sich/seinen Körper immer unter Kontrolle gehabt, aber jetzt- da war nicht viel Kontrolle. Er versuchte unauffällig seinen kleinen Yohji zu beruhigen, denn der war schon ganz ausgehungert und aufgeregt. (Mehr zu den Gründen später...) Nach höchstens fünf Minuten, die sie durch die schwach beleuchteten Straßen gegangen waren, blieb Yohji stehen und wies auf eine Tür, die er auch gleich zu öffnen versuchte. Nachdem er drei Versuche brauchte um das Schlüsselloch zu finden, Und nachdem er selbiges Schlüsselloch drei Mal auf das schlimmste beschimpft hatte, öffnete er mit dem vierten Versuch die Tür, mit der er ab sofort auf Kriegsfuß Stand. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, hätte seine Nervosität offensichtlicher veranschaulichen können als das eben geschehene.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Der Playboy, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und auch nur noch ein halber Playboy, war führte sie einen Gang entlang. Es war nicht nur dunkel in diesen Gang, nein, es war stock dunkel. Lara fühlte sich, wie sie sich schon lange nicht gefühlt hatte- von der Dunkelheit erdrückt und einsam. Vor 6 Monaten hatte sie den Mut und den Willen zu leben wieder gefunden. Aber jetzt, in diesem Haus, in dieser Dunkelheit, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden all diese, nach langer Zeit wiedererlangten Gefühle und positiven Gedanken aus ihr raus gesogen. Die Bilder an die sie schon lange nicht ernsthaft gedacht hatte, Füllten ihren Kopf mit Gedanken, und mit Dunkelheit.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Gib ab!...Gib schon ab!... . Mensch, warum gibst du denn nicht ab? Jetzt haben sie gewonnen! Deine Schuld." "Hey, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!" "Aha, das ist aber keine Entschuldigung dafür, nicht ab zu geben!" Lachen, fröhliches, ausgelassenes Lachen. Wie sie das vermisste. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt das Mädchen besser Fußball spielen! Bääää.!" "Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Sie ist ein Mädchen, sie hat es versaut und deshalb haben wir verloren!" Die Blondine schmiss sich auf den kleinen Jungen und kugelte sich mit ihm übers Graß. "Du, du, sag noch einmal, dass ich nicht gut Fußball spielen kann." "Du spielst nicht 'nicht gut Fußball', du spielst beschissen Fu." "Timo! So etwas sagt man nicht!" Die im Rollstuhl sitzende Frau versuchte ernst auszusehen, schaffte es aber, Angesichts des Bildes das sich ihr bot, nicht. "Ja, Entschuldigung, Mum!" "Nicht bei mir, bei Tante Lara musst du dich entschuldigen!" "Ach was, lass mal, Britta. Er kommt halt ganz nach meinem Brüderchen." Nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber trotzdem glücklich lächelte die Rollstuhlfahrerin und bestätigte das mit einem Nicken. "Na, redet ihr über mich?" "Wer, bitteschön, redet denn über dich?" "Daddy, Daddy! Ich und Mummy haben Tante Lara und Timo im Fußball besiegt!" Das kleine Mädchen rannte auf ihren Vater zu. Und sprang ihm um den Hals. Der Angesprungene hob die kleine hoch. Seine Tochter auf dem Arm tragend stieß er nun zu seiner, im Rollstuhl sitzenden Frau, seinem Sohn und seiner Jüngeren Schwester. "Das haben sie gar nicht! Das ist nur passiert, weil Tante Lara nicht abgegeben hat! Sie ist nämlich eine miserable Spielerin! Nie wieder lass ich sie mitspielen! Sie." "Halt, halt! Langsam! Was ist miserabel?" "Was mein Neffe damit sagen will ist, das der Sieg deiner Frau und deiner Tochter über uns relativ ist. Ich habs` wohl vermasselt." Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. Wieder- Lachen.alle lachten. Viel zu selten kam es vor, dass sie ihren Bruder und seine Familie traf. Aber auch wenn man fliegt, braucht man ein paar Stündchen um von Deutschland nach Japan zu kommen. *~*~*~*  
  
Die Beiden blieben vor einer Tür ziemlich am Ende des Ganges stehen. "Ok, wartest du hier? Ich brauche nur.ich bin gleich wieder da!" Sie lächelte nur kurz und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür, durch die ihr Begleiter gerade verschwand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Seiße! Auf keinen Fall darf sie im Voraus schon wissen, das ich sie." Yohji sprang durch das, hübsch dekorierte Zimmer. Er räumte mit einem Arm ein ganze Feld von Kerzen, die auf einem Sitebord standen, weg und schob sie in einen Schrank. ".und das unters Bett.und das in." Der Playboy verstaute noch einige 'Utensilien', die er anscheinend nicht länger benötigte in seinem Wäschekorb und schmiss sich auf sein Bett um er unordentlich und unvorbereitet aussehen zu lassen. ~Oh wie ich Omi und Ken hasse, und Aya erst dieser.dieser.wie ich ihn hasse. ~ "Diese Wette kann keiner von ihnen verantworten! Aber das werden sie müssen.! Zumindest bekommen die nichts von meinen kleinen 'Regeländerungen' mit.sie sind auf einer Mission."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~Was der wohl macht?~ Sie sah sich wieder im Flur um. Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit, gegen die kein Lichtschalter hilft. Dunkelheit, die durch jede Pore ihres Körpers in sie hinein strömt.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Tante, erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?" Das kleine Mädchen stieg in ihr, für sie scheinbar viel zu großes, Bett, und zog sich, die ebenfalls sehr große, Decke bis unter die Nase. "Ist dir kalt, mein Schatz?" Die Blondine strich ihrer Nichte über die Stirn, die noch unter der Decke hervor ragte. "Ja, ein bisschen.Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?" "Hmm." Besorgt aber trotzdem liebevoll, warm und freundlich blickte sie, das jüngste Mitglied ihrer übrig gebliebenen Familie, an. "Was würdest du denn gerne hören?" Das kleine Mädchen strahlte. "Eine von einer schönen Prinzessin, die in einem großen Schloss lebt, und die immer tolle Kleider trägt!" "Ok, hmm.., also, es war einmal vor langer Zeit."  
  
*~*~*~* Da waren Schritte. Sie sah die Umrisse zweier Personen, vermutlich Männer, denn ihre stimmen hörten sich wenig weiblich an. Hatte Yohji etwas von Mitbewohnern gesagt? ~Nicht wirklich.oder?~ Unauffällig rückte sie in den Schatten.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich geh jetzt erst mal duschen! Die hatten ja eine halbe Armee aufgefahren! Nie mehr bring ich jemanden um, der weiß das wir kommen." ".ja, und der sich eine private Armee leisten kann!" Aufgedreht, aber etwas geschafft schlichen Omi und Ken den langen Flur entlang. Beide lächelten ihr spitzielles Lächeln und waren einfach glücklich. "Ich geh zu erst!" Omi setzte zum rennen an kam aber nur ein paar Schritte weit, da Ken ihn am Arm fest hielt. "Oh nein! Das wirst du nicht! Ich habe hier das Recht des älteren!" Mit einem fiesen Grinsen (so weit man sich das bei Ken-kun vorstellen kann.() Zog er den anderen Killer zu sich. "Aber Omichi! Du musst doch verstehen.ich bin alt, ich brauche die Dusche jetzt dringender als du." Omi tat seinen Unmut kund, indem er einen Flunsch zog und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Hey, nicht traurig sein! Wir könnten doch auch, ich meine Aya ist geistig abwesend und Yohji schmollt, da wäre es doch möglich." Wieder grinste er, und auch Omi, der verstand was Ken sagen wollte, grinste. ".du meinst, wir könnten die Duschkabine auch 'brüderlich' teilen." "Aber Omi, wer wird den gleich." "Das wolltest du doch damit sagen, oder?" "Ja, genau das wollte ich sagen." "Hmm." Ken sah an Omi vorbei in die Dunkelheit. "Omi, sag mal, könnte es sein das fantasiere, oder ist da drüben jemand?" Angestrengt späten die beiden in der Gang entlang in Laras Richtung. "Das ist bestimmt Yohji, er spioniert uns hinterher, dieser Perversling." Entrüstet sah Omi erst zu Ken, und dann zurück zu dem unbekannten Schatten. Ken, der sich nicht sicher war zog Omi sachte bei Seite, in den Schatten eines Türrahmens. "Das ist weder Yohji, noch Aya noch irgendeine andere männliche Person. ." Omi versuchte das unverschämt schwache Licht des Mondes aus zu nutzen, um die Person zu erkennen. ~.lange Haare.Teile.und.~ "Du hast rech. Das ist eine Frau. .schätzungsweise.hmmm.19, 20.?" Ken lies die zwar weibliche, aber trotzdem unbekannte, Person nicht aus den Augen, drehte den Kopf aber zu Omi. "Ja, so wie ich das gerade gesehen habe.blond, gute Figur." Omi wurde rot ~...das sag ich doch.nein, ich hab es nur gedacht.zum Glück.~ Er war froh, das es dunkel war, musste Kenn denn immer aussprechen, was er dachte? "Ähm.du Ken, sa.denkst du auch was ich denke?" "Ja." "Ganz Yohjis Geschmack!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~Wer zum Teufel ist das? Die zwei haben sich auch versteckt.Einbrecher?~ Sie drückte sich noch näher an die kalte Wand und suchte Schutz im Schatten. ~Wenn das wirklich Einbrecher sind- können die was erleben~ Angespannt hockte sie in dem dunklen Flur. Sie spähte in die fast perfekte Schwärze und versuchte den Genauen Aufenthaltsort und das Aussehen ihrer vermeintlichen Gegner auszumachen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die beiden Auftragskiller richteten sich auf und gingen, in Laras Richtung, langsam den Gang entlang. "Du, glaubst du nicht sie könnte nicht doch eine Freundin sein." "Klar, um." Ken sah auf die Uhr ".mitten in der Nacht, lädt Yohji, Ich wieder hohle Yohji sich eine Freundin ein." Omi nickte, er hatte Verständnis für Kens Befürchtungen. Nach zwei weiteren Schritten blieb Omi stehen und zupfte Ken am Ärmel. "Ken, ich glaube in dem Aufzug werden wir sie nicht davon überzeugen, dass Yohji." Ken ließ sich zurück fallen und warf kurz einen, nachdenklichen Blick, an die Decke. "Vielleicht.bestimmt weiß sie das schon.aber wir müssen das trotzdem verhindern." "Also doch erst duschen!" Omis Augen leuchteten, hätte man ihm mit einem dicken Edding 'FREUDE' auf die Stirn geschrieben wäre das nur wenig offensichtlicher gewesen. Ken war diesem Blick, so wie vielen anderen Blicken, die Omi drauf hatte, schon oft erlegen. Aber stand nicht zu viel auf den Spiel, für das man 'duschen' nicht auch mal ausfallen lassen könnte? Ken blickte Omi an und versuchte ihn, indem er auch viel sagend gucken wollte, davon zu überzeugen. Was soll man sagen?... Es klappte natürlich nicht und Omi lachte sich innerlich ehr kaputt, bevor er aus diesem kläglichen etwas, das Kens Gesicht zierte, einen Vorwurf erkannte. Ken sah zu Glück ein, das er einfach nicht die Qualitäten zum süß gucken besaß, und versuchte es mit normaler Konversation. ".eigentlich, haben wir keine Zeit.das weißt du." ".Jaaaa, dass weiß ich. Aber Qualität geht vor Quantität!" Ken genügte das als Argument, denn er ließ sich, zumindest von Omi, gerne überzeugen. Die beiden machten auf dem Absatz (beide Barfuss aber egal.-__-`) kehrt und verschwanden im Badezimmer, das wieder etwas weiter hinten im Flur lag. Sie waren natürlich nicht an der, immer noch wartenden, Blondine vorbei gekommen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Wo zum Teufel, sind die verdammten, scheiß.ich weiß, dass ich sie hier hatte! Oder, vielleicht hab ich alle verbraucht? (O_O) Nein! Dafür hab ich immer gesorgt! Schließlich ist mir mein Geld zu schade um es für ein paar Blagen aus zu geben, die ich dann immer am Hals habe." Yohji rannte auf eine Weise in seinem Zimmer herum, die einem aufgescheuchten Huhn glich, und suchte nach etwas, für ihn, lebenswichtigen.(Nie ohne! ^______^) Er suche seine geheimsten Verstecke ab. Auch die, die nur für Notfälle also lebensgefährliche Situation, waren, wurden ab gesucht, denn eine derartige Situation lag hier eindeutig vor. Er ging Systematisch in dem Sinne vor, dass er dort suchte, wo er sie benötigte, im Schrank, neben dem Bett und in den Schubladen des Schreibtisches, der erst seit kurzem sein Zimmer schmückte.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Musst du denn die Dusche immer so heiß machen, schäm dich, Omi-k." Ken blickte Omi vorwurfsvoll, allerdings mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht an. Dieser blickte verständnislos und überrascht zurück. "Wie meinen? Ich hab den Kälte- Wärmeregler bis zum Anschlag auf kalt gestellt. Es kann also gar nicht.ähh.ach so.hmm." Der Blondschopf wurde leicht rot und senkte den Kopf. ~Bis jetzt warst du es immer, der nicht verstand. Aber mit einem solchen Rollentausch kann ich leben.~ Ken übersah das leicht rosa gefärbte Etwas, welches auf dem Hals seines Gegenübers thronte, großzügig und langte mit der linken Hand nach einem sauberen Handtuch. Kurz schüttelte er es damit es sich entfaltete und zog Omi mit seiner rechten Hand zu sich "Du wirst dich erkälten." "Aber Ken." Ken schüttelte den Kopf "Nein,." sagte der Killer in ruhigem, liebevollen Ton ".ich will doch nur." Er legte das Tuch auf Omi's Kopf und rubbelte die blonden Haare trocken. Der junge Killer ließ sich dies ohne Widerstand gefallen, genoss es richtig und schloss die Augen. ~Wenn es ein Trick ist, dass man so unschuldig, so liebevoll, so niedlich aussieht, obwohl man nachts ohne Skrupel, gnadenlos und grausam Menschen umbringt, dann beherrscht du, dann beherrscht du diesen Trick perfekt.~ "Was denkst du?" Ken erwachte scheinbar aus einem tiefen Schlaf . "Ham.?" "Ich würde gerne wissen, an was für wichtige Dinge du gerade denkst, das du es dir erlaubst, auf zu hören." Grinsend hob Ken den Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Rate!" Omi schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Du, du denkst an die Frau, die in unserem Flur steht?" "Neiiiin. Rate weiter!" "Los, sag! Ich steh nicht auf Spielchen!" Ken lies die Arme sinken und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Da hatte ich bis jetzt einen anderen Eindruck!" Wieder stiegen Unmengen dieser bekannten, roten Flüssigkeit in seinen Kopf und färbten diesen rot. Ken übersah, unter anderem, auch das und legte das Handtuch beiseite. "Du weißt, ich denke nur an dich." Omis Blick erhellte sich wieder und hoffnungsvoll sah er Ken an. "Wirklich?" Ken nickte und nahm den jungen Killer in den Arm. "Ja, wirklich. Ich liebe dich." Eigentlich wollte der angesprochene es nicht, aber schnippischer Bemerkungen rutschten ihm halt ab und zu mal raus. "Wer nicht?" Ken sah auf seine Uhr, die er mal zum Geburtstag von demjenigen, den er immer noch im Arm hielt, bekommen hatte. "Wenn wir glück haben, müssen wir die beiden noch nicht voneinander reißen." Ohne weitere Kommentare wandten sich die beiden um und verließen das Bad.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~Prima! Sie kommen wieder. Aber.es riecht nach AXE Phoenix.sie.haben geduscht. Sie haben zusammen geduscht. Ergo: Sie sind ein Paar, oder zumindest gut befreundet, und, sie kennen sich hier aus.sie wohnen hier.~ Scheinbar in ein kleines Streitgespräch vertieft, kamen die beiden Killer Lara immer näher. ".wie dem auch sei, ich denke er wird seine.natürlichen Instinkte.für eine Woche zurückhalten können- er wird es müssen." "Mir macht nur eines Sorgen.und zwar, das Aya grundsätzlich, am Ende, immer Recht behält." Ken und Omi waren bereits zwei Schritte an Lara vorbei gegangen, als Omi Ken im Lauf stoppte. 


End file.
